


Sting.

by soloisben



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloisben/pseuds/soloisben
Summary: She never expected to meet him here. The only reason she moved so far away, was to pick up her shattered pieces and move on, so why did he have to be here to remind her of everything she’d lost?





	Sting.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning, this chapter might be a little slow/filler/lame, but it's a start.  
> I know where this story is going to go, but i'm not sure how long it'll be. (Probably just a few chapters).  
> But I feel really good about this story.  
> I Might end up changing the title later on in the series, but anyway...I hope you like what I've presented you with.

Elisabeth pulled her [loft ](https://br.habcdn.com/photos/project/medium/pe-direito-alto-1048446.jpg)door closed. She wound up sleeping too late, and already missed half of her classes for the day. It was then that she regretted attending the house party at Sam’s house the previous night.

Now, Elisabeth fumbled through her bag to find the keys. It was hard to see anything from behind her dark sunglasses. They were perfect to hide her bare face, but mixed with the lighting of the building it did nothing for her.

With a sigh, she pushes them up top her head and looks for the keys. She finds her travel make-up bag, receipts, loose change, pens, and phone, but not her keys. With a huff she walks back into the loft and looks around, losing about another ten minutes. She trudges back out with her keys in hand. After locking the door to her loft, she makes her way out of the building to make her way to the university.

The subway ride was too quiet for a Monday, but she didn’t mind. Elisabeth pulled out her phone and opened the messages from last night. There were quite a handful. If there was one thing that remained the same from her days back in France, it was that she was still a girl at the center of attention. Everything else about her changed with age.  She wasn’t a child anymore, she didn’t barge people around, and she wasn’t the feared one anymore. She didn’t even go by ‘Sissi’ anymore.

The move to the US gave her the opportunity to start over. To let go of the person, and the shame she had when she left Kadic with. She hated being reminded of the person she once was. And that’s what was happening the moment she saw a message from Herb.

“Can’t he get the message and leave me alone?” She says between gritted teeth.

It’s been a few months since she stopped talking to Herb. The boy genius who’d once been her best friend was attending Harvard. They weren’t very far from each other, but he’d done something to her that wasn’t going to be forgiven in this life time.

_“Hey Sissi, I hope you’re doing alright. This is the tenth time I’ve tried to get a hold of you this week. I’d like to know if you’re okay. I know it was your birthday on Friday…This is the first year we didn’t do anything. I sort of miss it…”_

“The nerve.” Elisabeth scoffs, tossing the phone back into her purse. “I really need to get my number changed.”

Just as the subway stopped, her phone chimed again. She debated if to get it, but decided on later. She had an exam waiting for her, and she couldn’t be bothered by her phone. Elisabeth stood, walking out of the bullet. The walking distance from here to Julliard wasn’t very lengthy, but she wasn’t going to take a risk it either. Quickly, she looked around for a shop. To no avail, she walked down the strip until she found just what she needed.

“Perfect.” Elisabeth walks into the shop.

“Elisabeth, what a surprise.”  A boy from her morning class greeted from behind the counter.

The shop was small, not bigger than her own loft, but it provided enough space to decorate fully in dark colors of skateboards in all shapes and sizes.

“I need a skateboard.” She stated.

“I didn’t know you skated?” The man that she knew to be Justin, chuckled.

“Hush up now.” Elisabeth rests her balled hands on her hips.

“Sorry Liz. It’s just a surprise. What do you need the skateboard for? Long distances, Short distances? A Mixture?” He pauses, but then adds; “I know my skateboards so, if you want the thing to last, I want to hook you up with the best parts.”

Elisabeth, once ready to throw back a remark, juts out her lower lip. Makes sense. “I think I’ll be using it for a mixture of things. Mostly just to transport myself from the bullet to school.”

“Gotcha.” Justin turns on his heels, and overlooks the boards. “This one should work.” He pulls one down from the rack on the wall. “It’s compatible with your size and what I predict your weight is.”

Elisabeth watches as he collects a few other parts, but she can’t comprehend much of what he’s saying since it’s all technical skating terms. It’s only as he’s finishing putting the thing together that Elisabeth got what he was saying.

“Right.” She agreed. “How much is it going to cost?” She begins fishing her wallet from the purse when he stops her.

“Nah, don’t worry. It’s on me. I don’t get an order from Elisabeth Delmas every day.”

“Are you sure? I sort of feel obligated to at least pay you an assembly fee.”

“Elisabeth, I’m sure. Now take the skateboard.” He grins.

“Thanks again, I owe you one Justin.” Elisabeth took the skateboard and ran out of the shop.

She had never expected Justin to be the lending type. Not just because of his look, but because…well there were several factors to Justin that nobody understood.

Back on the road to school, Elisabeth whizzed back and forth through crowds of people and places. The skateboard still needed to be broken in, but there wasn’t any time for that. In case you didn’t know, this obviously wasn’t the first time Elisabeth was on a skate board either.

She’s had various boyfriends from the time she left France, to now. Elisabeth figured out that she ultimately likes the alternative boys. One of them taught her how to skate. It’s been her biggest accomplishment outside of school.

“Finally!” She pushes her firsts into the air as she zooms past the first few buildings. “Right on time.” She grins, eyes on her watch.

“Hey, watch out!”

But it’s too late for Elisabeth to do anything. She crashes into whoever had been standing in her way, and she topples all over him. A small crowd grows around the pair to see if they’re alright.

“Ouch…” Elisabeth groans.

“S…issi?”

“No way…?” Elisabeth looks up to the voice. “No.” She whispers, meeting his dark eyes. They were ones she never dreamed she’d see again. They were a pair who helped sabotage her time and time again. “William. What are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there aren't many WilliamxSissi Shippers (or at least I don't think there are very many).  
> I was just inspired by an edit I made of the two and it went from there.  
> I don't think Sissi is a bad character, and after everything that played out with william at the end of code lyoko, I though about both characters and this sort of happened.  
> I'd like to hear your thoughts about the two, and a suggestion for the title lol.  
> However, I hope some of y'all like this. :D


End file.
